I Dream of Harper
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Little one shots of the  Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.
1. Chapter 1 Max and Jerry

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**MAX**

_Max was filling up water balloon's whistling a tone only he knew. Max was planing on dropping water balloon's on people. But not any water balloon's theses water balloon's had yellow dye in them , so it would make the water turn yellow. It was a very evil plan, it was winter , there was snow do the math. You don't have to be a Justin to know yellow warm water dropping on people with snow on the ground equal's a yuck factor. He was grinning even Alex wouldn't think of this, only he Max Russo could think of something so nasty._

" _Hey, Max what are you doing." asked Harper as she walked into the Russo's kitchen . Max looked at Harper she was dressed in black sweatpants and a Giant's Hoodie sweatshirt. Her hair was down, like he loved it. Harper moved in when her parent's moved to Pittsburgh. He knew Harper was Alex's best friend but he couldn't help himself from staring at her wondering what's under her clothes. How that milky white skin felt, how her full pink lip's tasted and how soft her hair felt. He spent many sleepless night's think about her. _

" _Max, earth to Max come home" said Harper as she waved her hand in front of his face. Max didn't notice Harper was that close to him, he could smell her perfume and her shampoo. He smelled Lilac's and strawberry's._

" _Umm, I'm filling these water balloon's with water and yellow dye . Then I'm going to drop them on people. You see it's snowing and the yellow water hitting the ground it'll look like pee." said Max as he grinned. He saw that she had a disgusted look on her face, but then it changed into a smile._

" _Well, I have nothing to do so... can I help" asked Harper as she smiled at him. He loved that smile, it made the whole room glow._

" _Sure , why not I love to have company." said Max as he had a huge grin on his face. He never had time alone with Harper. The only person who really had time with Harper was Alex and he was always boiling with jealousy._

" _So Max what do I do." asked Harper as she looked at the three buckets full of water balloon's. Max handed her one of the small bucket's and took the two big one's himself._

" _Your getting pretty strong Max" said Harper in awe of how he was handling both the bucket's full of water balloon's. Both Max and Harper walked out to the balcony and place the bucket's on the floor._

" _What's next." asked Harper as she looked at the people below them. It was lightly snowing and max could see her breath._

" _Well, grab a balloon and drop one and hide." said Max as he garbed her hand and placed a water balloon in it. Max moved Harper's body closer to his._

" _I'll show how, don't worry Harper I got you" whispered Max into Harper's ear's. Harper giggled and dropped the water balloon. After a half hour they ran out of water balloon's._

" _That was so much fun." said Harper as she smiled and looked at Max. Max smiled back , Harper never looked so beautiful in his life. Her cheeks where red from the cold and hey eye's glowing with the joy of mystify. _

" _You look cold Harper let's get you in." said Max as he open the door. He hadn't notice but he was cold to. He was only wearing a short sleeve shirt and blue jean's._

" _I am cold." said Harper as she smiled and walked inside. The house was dark they where the only one's home. Harper was shaking. Max smirked maybe he could get closer to Harper and warm her up._

" _Here let me warm you up." said Max as he wrapped his arm's around Harper, hugging her from behind._

" _Mmm, thanks this is nice and warm." said Harper as she looked deeply into Max's eye's._

" _I can make it hotter if you want Harper. Would you like that, would you like me to heat thing's up" said Max in a very husky voice._

" _Yes, heat thing's up Max." said Harper as she turned around in his arm's. Max leaned forward and gently kissed Harper on the lip's. Harper deepen the kiss holding his head tighter to her's._

" _Mmm, Harper" moaned Max as he slowly walked her to the couch. He laid Harper down. He didn't know how it happen put in the short time both of them had there clothes off. Max could see Harper's bountiful bossism, her milky white skin and her fiery bush. Max slowly trace every part of Harper's body with his hand's. He could hear her whimpering in pleasure, moaning his name._

" _Max , no more games take me now please" said Harper as she looked at him with so much hunger in her eye's._

" _Anything you say" said Max as he slowly inserted his cock in to her. It wasn't huge but it was going to do the job. It was5 inches long and 2 and a half inches thick. He was proud of it and Harper was going to love it._

" _Oh, Max" said Harper as she wrapped her leg's around his waist. Max could feel how wet she was , how wet she was for him. He slowly went in and out of her, but hearing her scream harder and faster. Max kept on pumping in and out of Harper faster and harder giving Harper all he could give her and more._

" _Max , Max Oh god MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXX" yelled Harper as she moved her hip's in perfect harmony with his thrusting. Max could feel her breast bouncing up and down on his chest. _

" _OH , HARPER I'M GONNA CUM" yelled Max as he could feel his hard dick tighten ready to shoot his load into her warm wet pussy._

" _Cum inside me Max, I want to feel your warm gooey seeds in me." said Harper as she warped her leg's tighter around his waist. Max nodded and grin he let's his load go and came all over Harper's inside. _

Max woke up panting, sweating. He looked around he was in his room. It was just a dream, just a dream but how did he wish it was true if felt so real. But he knew Harper's room was in the basement and his room was on the second floor. So close but not close enough.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place **

**JERRY**

"_Morning Mr. Russo, I was cleaning the attic and I found this jacket. It say the Italian buckaroo." said Harper as she held the jacket and black cowboy hat out to show him. Jerry smiled he hasn't seen that jacket in a long time. He looked at Harper she was dressed in simple white short's and a red tank with a bright yellow smiley face._

" _This was my plan B if I didn't become The Family Wizard. But then I meet Theresa and well you know the rest." said Jerry as he touch the sleeve of the jacket._

" _So ….. what is a Buckaroo . Is it like a cowboy" asked Harper with a sweet innocent voice. Jerry looked at Harper, she was so beautifully . Long red hair, creamy white skin, bright green eye's and a body full of curves just in the right spot's._

" _Yup, just like a cowboy. " said Jerry as he turned around fast, he could feel himself getting hard just looking at Harper. He didn't need her seeing him hard, she would be disgusted his whole family would hate him and look at him with shame. _

" _Well, why don't you show me some moves then cowboy" said Harper as she put the jacket on and place the hat on her head. Jerry turned around and looked at Harper. She looked so good in his jacket and hat. She had a seductive smirk on her face._

" _What I don't have any moves." said Jerry as he swallowed hard. His throat was dry and he could feel his man hood ready to rip threw his jeans._

" _Oh, I bet you have some move's Mr. Russo. Let's try them out huh" said Harper as she walked up to him and grabbed his manhood._

"_Harper. What are you doing" said Jerry as he looked at her with shock._

" _Come on Cowboy show me what you got." said Harper as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on his lip's. Jerry kissed her back he tasted sweet sugar. He couldn't help himself he knew he shouldn't but he wanted her. He wanted Harper and he was going to have her._

" _Oh, god Harper your such a good kisser." said Jerry as he ran his hand threw her hair._

" _Mmm, so are you Mr. Italian Buckaroo. Now let's see if you can buck me off." said Harper as she unbuckled his belt and slid his pant's and boxer's to his ankle._

" _Mmm, wow Mr. Russo your definitely a big bull. Let's see if I can handle this." said Harper as she went on her knees and took his manhood into her mouth. Jerry knew this was wrong but how can something so wrong feel so good. Her mouth was so hot, her tongue was slowly licking his dick. Making swirl's and long strait stroke. She sucked the tip and message his ball's. He never had a blow job like this before hr could fell himself ready to explode._

" _Now that your all stiff , it's time for you to buck me off." said Harper as she slid off her short's. To show that she wasn't wearing any panties. He looked at her lovely red bush how much he wanted to taste her. He dropped to his knees and licked his lip's._

" _Sorry, Mr. Russo I'm going to ride you like a cowgirl should ride a Big bad bull." said Harper as pushed him on the ground. Harper crawled on to and slid herself on to his throbbing penis. _

" _Now try to buck me off, Italian Buckaroo." said Harper as she smirked. Jerry smirked back and stared to buck like he was told to. He held on to her hip's keeping her in place and he pounded into her as hard as he could. Harper as grinding him and moving with so much grace that it was driving him crazy. He could feel that he was ready to let go , but not yet he wanted this to last. Thinking of how hot Harper was in his jacket and hat. How seductive she was, like a siren calling him. He needed to be the big bad bull that she want's him to be._

"_You want a big bad bull , well here you go" said Jerry as he flipped her over so she was on her knee's , but he was still inside her. He pounded her like a jack hammer. As he's thrust got harder , it was hard for him to control himself._

" _Mr. Russo, Mr, RUSSSO" yelled Harper as he came inside her._

Jerry woke up, panting he looked over to his left to see his wife soundly sleeping. Silently praying to God for that. He looked downed he needed to clean himself off before his wife woke up or he'd have to explain why a guy in his 40's was having a wet dream. But he would love to have that dream again.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

Justin, Theresa , Alex, Megan, Kelbo , Dean, Stevie, Juliet, Mason, Warren, Hugh, Gigi, are next but you pick who you want next. NO ZEKE I HATE HIM.! and if you want a Harper and Jennifer Stone story please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Justin

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Justin**

" _I wonder what the weather is going to be like today" said Justin as he walked down the stairs. He knew his family was gone but he didn't know about Harper, he hoped she was here. As he reached the bottom of the sitar's. The light's where off, he could here that it was raining._

" _It's raining" said Justin as he looked out the window._

" _Today's forecast is a hundred percent chance of Sex" said Harper was she walked in from the balcony. Harper was dripping wet. She was wearing a white shirt and black panties. She wasn't wearing any pant's or a bra. Justin could see her nipple poking the white cotton shirt. Her hair was clinging onto her face._

" _What, what did you say Har Harper" stutters Justin as he could feel his mouth get dry. He could also feel himself getting aroused by the beautiful sight that is Harper._

" _Today's forecast is a hundred percent chance of sex on the floor with a slight chance of sex on the sofa. The sex will be hard and fun." said Harper as she walked seductively towards Justin._

" _Har Harper, per" said Justin as he started to shake. He was getting excited by the way she was walking towards him._

" _My name is Harper, say it Justin. Harper" said Harper as she leaned forward and slightly pressed her lip's against his lip's. He felt her lip's move on his as she talked._

" _Harper." said Justin as he looked into her eye's. Harper smirked and licked his lip's._

" _Now, be a good boy and strip." said Harper as she took off her shirt and panties. Justin soaked up her beauty, her pale skin , her long leg's perfect ass and the perfect amount of breast . Her hair covered her nipples._

" _But but but but but" stuttered Justin as his eye's got bigger at what she said._

" _Yes, you can fuck me in my butt if you want, be a good boy and strip." said Harper as she licked her lip's. Justin took his clothes off as fast as he could. _

" _Harper." said Justin as he moved closer to her._

" _That's my name don't wear it out, Now get on the floor." said Harper in a demanding voice. Justin nodded and got on the floor._

" _Is this for me Justin you shouldn't have" said Harper as she touched his throbbing manhood. _

" _Mmm, so is this your wand Justy" said Harper in a baby voice. Justin didn't trust his voice he just nodded._

" _It's so strong Just and so hard, I think I'm to one casting a spell on you now huh" said Harper as she slowly traced her finger's on his manhood. Up and down, round and round so slowly it was agony._

" _Time to make to the forecast come true Justin." said Harper as she laid down on her back and motion with her finger for him to follow her. Justin crawled on top of her, she was still wet but she felt so warm._

" _Inside me Justin , get inside me now" said Harper as she ran her hand's down his back. Justin nodded his head and inserted himself into Harper._

" _Mmm, oh Justin your wand fit's perfectly in me." said Harper as she started to grind her hip's into his. Justin moved his hip's as fast as he could. He loved the warm feeling surounding his dick inside Harper._

" _Yes, Justin HARDER" yelled Harper as she moaned. Justin smiled he was doing a good job._

" _Oh, Harper your so tight" said Justin as he could feel himself getting ready to explode but not yet he had to make Harper cum first. Justin pumped harder and harder. _

" _OH, JUSTIN YES, YES OH GOD YES" yelled Harper as she wrapped her arm's around his neck._

" _Harper Oh god so tight , so so tight" moaned Justin as he couldn't hold it in anymore._

"_Let go Justin don't hold on any more just let it go" said Harper as she whispered in his ear. Justin nodded and released his load inside Harper._

" OH, god Harper" said Justin as he woke up in a sweat. He looked around his room, he was so happy that he had his own room, if not his whole family would hear him dreaming of Harper.

"Harper, my dream weather girl." said Justin as he rubbed his eye's

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next Mason, Kelbo, Hugh , Dean, Juliet , Alex, Megan , Gigi, Stevie or Theresa no ZEKE as always. But you have to pick so I can write.


	3. Chapter 3 Alex part 1

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Alex**

" _Man this drags, I can't believe Mr. Laritate is giving me detention for putting green jello in all the cheerleader's locker's. Well not mine and Harper's. She look's so good in her uniform. I love how the skirt rise when shes doing split's." said Alex as she sat in the principals office. Alex closed her eye's maybe she could take a quick nap while Mr. Laritate deal's with the angry cheerleader's._

" _I hope I have a dream about Harper and her short skirt's. Seeing those long pale leg's" said Alex as she could feel herself getting hot and bothered down there._

" _Why dream about it when you can just do it." said Harper as she walked into the office. Alex jumped up, she didn't here the door open._

" _Harper, what are you doing here" said Alex as she was shocked to see Harper standing in front of her in her cheer uniform._

"_You see I have this little problem there's a whole bunch of angry girl's and Zeke yelling at me for having green jello in there locker's and why the hell did I let the devil on the squad." said Harper as she smiled. Harper walked closer to Alex ._

" _Oh, sorry Harper I didn't want you getting yelled at." said Alex as she frowned._

" _It's okay Alex no big, now you where just talking about my leg's huh" said Harper as she smirked. Alex smiled she loved Harper's smirk she might look Sweet and Innocent but when she smirked she looked like she was ready to take over the world._

" _Yeah, umm there perfect Harp's. I love your leg's." said Alex as she smirked to._

" _Hmm, how much do you like my leg's" said Harper as she was a inch away from Alex._

" _I love them Harp's. I love them running in my dreams." said Alex as she ran her right hand over Harper's leg. Alex couldn't believe she was touching Harper, she was touching Harper's warm leg._

" _Mmm, Alex that feel's so good. You know Alex Mr. Laritate is going to be busy for a while why don't we have some fun." said Harper as she licked her lips. Alex smirked back fun did sound fun._

" _Fun what kind of fun" asked Alex as she hoped it's whats she was dreaming about._

" _Let's see if you like any other part of my body" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex looked over Harper's body she knew she would love every part of this redhead Irish goddess in front of her._

" _I would love that." said Alex as she looked at the making sure Mr. Laritate didn't come in a ruin everything. Harper slowly took off her skirt reviling her black thong. Alex swallowed hard she was starting to drool._

" _Dose Alex like" asked Harper as she ran her own hands other leg's. Alex licked her lip's and nodded her head._

" _Yes, Alex do" said Alex as she dropped to her knees._

" _Mmm, Alex do you want me to take off my top or do you want to take it off for me" said Harper as she too dropped to her knee's so she and Alex where on the same level. _

" _I would love to Harper" said Alex as she smirked and grabbed the bottom of Harper's top. She slowly pulled it off. Watching more Harper's pale skin being reviled to her. How soft it looked and welcoming for her to touch. Alex now was awestruck looking at Harper only in her thong and matching black bra. _

" _Oh god Harper your so beautiful." said Alex as she wiped her mouth from the drool. Harper smiled and moved closer to Alex._

" _Do you want to see what's under my bra and thong Alex. Tell me what you want." said Harper in a seductive voice. _

" _Yes, I would love to Harper. Please please I want to see." said Alex as she nodded her head like a kid at a candy store._

" _So Alex what do you want to see first. The top or the bottom . Hmm, you need to pick Alex." said Harper as she stood up and started to moved her body in a very sexy way._

" _ Both I want both" said Alex as she tackled Harper to the ground and took off her thoung and bra with one swipe. _

" _Mmm, who knew you could be so aggressive Alex. Are you going to take me or are you going to just stare." said Harper as she licked Alex's cheek. Alex grinned and took off her clothes so fast, that if you blink you would miss it._

" _I'm going to make you scream my name." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and stood up._

" _Let's do it on the Laritate's desk." said Harper as she smirked and pointed to the desk._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**If you want Part 2 of this chapter I want at least five more review's. Hehehehe I'm so Evil! **

So who's next Mason, Kelbo, Hugh , Dean, Juliet , Megan , Gigi, Stevie or Theresa no ZEKE as always. But you have to pick so I can write.


	4. Chapter 4 MASON

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

** Mason**

" _Hello Mason" said Harper as she walked into the art room. Mason looked at Harper she was dressed in a sailor like dress. She had a white little hat on with a anchor on it._

" _Why hello Harper, how do you do" said Mason as he smiled. Harper smiled and walked closer to him._

" _I'm fine, I'm just here to finish my art project for Mr. Laritate." said Harper as she stopped in front of him._

" _Oh, me to." said Mason as he smiled. He was going to get some alone time with Harper, which is always great._

" _Great, what are you doing." asked Harper as she looked at the big canvas. _

" _I want to make mother nature but it's not working so well." said Mason as he frowned. _

" _Hmm, it look's like you need a model" said Harper as she smirked. Harper took off her hat and place it on Mason. Then she striped out of her clothes. Mason dropped his paint brush as he looked at the naked goddess in front of him._

" _Will this help with your art work." said Harper as she looked at Mason. Mason looked at his canvas and then looked at Harper._

" _Umm , umm , umm " stuttered Mason as he wiped his mouth ._

" _Or do you want to do me Doggy style." said Harper as she dropped on all four's and shake her ass. Mason sniffed the air, he could smell how horny she was. Mason slowly walked to Harper and dropped to his knees. He sniffed Harper's but like a dog would smell his mates rear. _

" _Mmm, come on Mason are you wolf enough to take me or are you just a puppy." said Harper in a mocking voice. She wanted wolf he was going to give her wolf._

" _I'm all the wolf you need Harper" growled Mason as he looked at Harper._

" _Awwooool, make me howl then wolf boy" said Harper as she wagged her but in front of his face. Mason ripped off his pant's looking down and his wolf hood and seeing that it was ready. He nodded to himself. Mason slowly entered Harper's enticing womanhood. Taking his time feeling her warm wall's hug his shaft. _

" _Oh, god your so fucking hot." growled Mason as his eye's rolled back into his head._

" _Hmm, your pretty thick and hot too." said Harper as she moved her hip's back so he was fully inside her._

" _Time for you to howl Harper" said Mason as he grabbed her hip's roughly. He started to moved in and out of her fast and hard. They where doing it for a half hour and Harper still was begging for more._

" _AWOOOLLLLLL" howled Harper as she moved with Mason. Mason could smell his musk and Harper sweet smell mixing._

" _Mmm, HARPER AWWOOOOLLL, AWOOOOLLLL" howled Mason as he was ready to let go of his load. _

" _Give it to me Wolf , I want your puppy's." growled Harper. Mason smirked he nodded his head, he and Harper could have a happy life together._

" _AWWOOOOOLLLLLLLL" howled Mason as he let go his load into Harper._

Mason woke up in the wood's he looked around he was still a wolf but he didn't care. He dreamed of Harper again. He wish he was human or that Harper was a wolf there pup's would be amazing.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next Kelbo, Dean, Juliet , Megan , Gigi, Stevie or Theresa no ZEKE as always. But you have to pick so I can write. If you want part two of Alex you got to tell me or if you want another story of Max, Justin, Jerry or Mason just tell me to. **JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5 Stevie

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Stevie**

" _Thanks Stevie for being my model." said Harper as she looked at her sketch pad. Stevie was on Harper's . Harper had asked her to be a model for her but said she would have to be naked. Stevie jumped up at that and said she would love to be naked._

" _I love this Harper and I can't wait to see what you drew. I mean I know I'm hot that's why you picked me and not Russo. But I can't feel but think this reminds me of something I saw" said Stevie as she smirked. She was ran her hand on her light tan skin._

" _Hmm like Titanic , but you are a goddess . That's why I made this little lie, I wanted to see you naked. Stevie there is no art project I'm sorry I lied." said Harper as she put down the half finish drawing of Stevie. _

" _Huh, what do you mean Harper " said Stevie as she stood up. Harper smiled and walked closer to Stevie._

" _I mean , I have the hots for you and this is the only way I could think of of getting you into my bed."said Harper as she leaned in and kissed Stevie on the lip's._

" _Mmm, good because I got the hots for you too." said Stevie as she kissed Harper back. Harper smirked into the kiss. Stevie stripped Harper of her clothes, it wasn't fair that Harper got to see her naked and she didn't get to see her._

" _Wow, you are a art piece Harper there's nothing as breath taking as you" said Stevie as her eye's roamed Harper's goddess like body. _

" _Why thank you but your not seeing what I'm seeing. Now less talk and more of our body's touching" said Harper as she wiggled her eye brow's. Stevie smirked and climbed on to Harper's body._

" _I love that Idea Harper" said Stevie as she ran her hand's down Harper's right leg._

" _I knew you would." said Harper as she kissed Stevie's neck. They softly kissed each others body's , taking the time to study's each others perfection. _

" _Harper please stop taunting me and fuck me now" moaned Stevie as Harper kissed her belly button. Harper grinned in to the soft skin of her Asian goddess and licked her way up slowly ._

" _Anything you say my goddess." said Harper as she slowly inserted two finger's in Stevie's hot wet pussy. Harper moved in and out of Stevie in slow long stroke's. It was driving Stevie nut's at how slow she was doing this but she knew she was doing this to get her to scream._

" _Come on Stevie aren't you going to say anything." said Harper as she smirked. _

" _Please Harper , fuck me make me scream your name Harper." said Stevie as she pleaded with Harper._

" _As you wish my goddess." said Harper as she lowered her head and started to lick Stevie's womanhood. Harper slowly moved her tongue in a circle motion which was driving Stevie mad._

" _Oh, GOD HARper AhhhhHHHHHHHH " screamed Stevie as she wrapped her leg's around Harper's upper body._

" _More, more please Harper MORE" moaned Stevie as Harper moved her tongue faster. She was going inside and out of Stevie's hole. Drinking up her juices. _

" _OH GOD HARPER , OH YES YES YES HARPER" screamed Stevie as she reached her orgasm._

" Oh, god Harper" said Stevie as she woke up. She was sweating, her clothes where sticking to her body. Stevie looked around she was in her room and the TV was blank. She looked at her hand's in her hand's was the DVD of Titanic and a picture of Harper in her cheer leading uniform.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next Kelbo, Dean, Juliet , Megan , Gigi or Theresa no ZEKE as always. But you have to pick so I can write. if you want another story of Max, Justin, Jerry, Stevie or Mason just tell me to.

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 6 Alex part 2

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**For StiflingJESTER for making me smile! It was a funny review. **

**ALEX PART TWO**

" _I'm going to make you scream my name." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and stood up._

"_Let's do it on the Laritate's desk." said Harper as she smirked and pointed to the desk. Alex walked to his and threw everything off it._

" _Everything is all cleared for you " said Alex as she licked her lip's._

" _Ain't we a horny beaver" said Harper as she smiled at Alex and sat on the edge of the desk._

" _You have no idea what you do to me." said Alex as she ran her hand's up and down on Harper's body. _

" _I long to touch ,to hold you to taste you now I will." said Alex as she whisper into Harper's ear's._

" _Taste away, I'm all yours you knew that." said Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex licked her lip's._

" _I will take my sweet time , Harper" said Alex as she dropped onto her knee's so she could taste Harper. Alex could feel her mouth watering, shes been wanting this since the first time see saw Harper naked at there sleep over. Alex slowly leaned forward and rubbed her nose in to Harper's warm womanhood. _

" _Mmm, this smell so good Harper." said Alex as she closed her eye's in hailing the scent that was Harper. Alex open her mouth and started to lick Harper. _

" _Your so good at that Alex" moaned Harper as she open her leg's wider. Alex grinned and started to suck and lick Harper faster. Harper was moaning and holding Alex's head closer to her._

" _God, ALEX YOUR, I'M AHHH" yelled Harper as she laid down. Alex stop and caught her breath. She looked at Harper, Harper was breathing hard and her face was fluster. Her breast where going up and down._

" _God, Harper you perfect." said Alex as she crawled onto Harper and started to grab Her breast._

" _Is that what you really want to do with them Alex or is there something else." said Harper as she smirked._

" _Oh, I know what I want to do with your breast" said Alex as she put her head in between Harper breast and mortar boat her breast. She was making the sound of the boat and moving her head fast._

"_Hehehe, having fun in there" said Harper as she ran her hand threw Alex long black hair. Alex picked up her head and smiled._

" _I love it in there" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the lip's._

" _So what's next" asked Harper as she looked at Alex._

" _Oh, I'm going to wand fuck you" said Alex as she held her wand in her right hand._

" _My wand fucking you will be great." said Alex as she licked her and and slowly inserted it in to Harper. Harper nodded her head when she was ready and Alex started going in and out of Harper with her wand._

" _Gaahh, oh Alex fuck me harder" said Harper as she begged Alex for more._

"_As you wish my love" said Alex as she grinned. Alex pumped harder and faster to make Hrper scream her name. Harper smirked and flipped Alex over._

" _My turn." said Harper as took Alex's wand out of her and put it into Alex._

" _Oh, mmm so warm." said Alex as she arched her back in pleasure._

" _Good, I'm going to make you scream Alex." said Harper as she licked her lip's. Alex grinned._

" _Fuck me Harper." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper slowly went in and out of Alex. She went so slow and took her time. It was killing Alex, the agony._

" _Harp's, babe fuck me . Stop this" said Alex as she begged Harper._

" _No, I will not give into you now" said Harper as she grinned. She kept going slower, slower then she stop._

" _HARPER WHY DID YOU STOP." yelled Alex as she glared at Harper. Harper was grinning._

" _So I could do this." said Harper as she started to lick Alex's pussy. Harper went faster and faster licking up Alex's juices. Alex could feel her self so close to her orgasm. _

" OH , MY GOD HARPER" yelled Alex as she woke up sweating. She was lying in her bed naked and her wand was in her hand. It was sticky and wet.

" I hope the next dream will be like this." said Alex as she grinned to herself and looked at the picture of her best friend on her bedside table.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next Kelbo, Dean, Juliet , Megan , Gigi or Theresa . But you have to pick so I can write, if you want another story of Max, Justin, Jerry, Stevie , Mason or Alex just tell me too. If you beg me I might do a Zeke on or change the idea I have to justin.

So was part 2 what you wanted ?

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7 Theresa

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Wow the last chapter I wrote must of suck if I got no love, so if I get no love on this one I'll stop writing I dream of Harper stories. **

**Theresa**

_It was such a nice day. The Family decided to go to the beach. Theresa looked at the packed car. Justin and Max where in the back of the car with all the stuff , while the girl's where behind her and Jerry. Alex and Harper where sleeping on each other. She was jealous of Alex for being able to sleep on Harper like that. Harper had such a beauty. Her long red hair, pale skin soft pink lip's and she was all woman. Perfect amount of curves, she was one lucky girl. How Theresa longed to switch spot's with Alex so she could lay her head on Harper's chest and sleep._

" _We're here" said Jerry as he parked the car. Everyone woke up and got out of the car. They grabbed there stuff and started to walk to the beach. When Justin found the perfect spot they unpacked. _

" _Hey, Alex could you put some sun block on me, I don't want to burn. You know how red I get and I don't want to freckle." said Harper as she looked at Alex. _

" _Sure, Harp's we don't need you getting sick too. Too much sun and your throwing up. Can't have my favorite red head getting sun sick or sun burn can I" said Alex as she smiled. Theresa watched again as she grew more jealous of her only daughter. Why was Alex so lucky to be able to touch a angle like Harper. She didn't deserved to be able to touch her. That soft skin, slowly putting sun block on it. She should be doing that not Alex ! _

" _Done, now let's go swim" said Alex as she finished putting sun block on Harper._

" _I'm going to walk a little, maybe I can find some sea shell's and make a necklace." said Harper as she grinned. Alex rolled her eye's and ran off to the water. Theresa grin , this was her chance on spending on some alone time with Harper._

" _I'll go with you Harper." said Theresa as she looked at the young girl in front of her._

" _Thanks Mrs. Russo" said Harper as she smiled. Both ladies walked off leaving Jerry sleeping on the blanket catching some sun. Theresa followed Harper to where there were no people. They where alone._

" _So , Harper how's school" said Theresa as she looked at Harper._

" _Why, don't you ask me what you really want to know, I'm not Alex I can see when your trying to find something out so just spit it out and tell me" said Harper as she looked at Theresa._

" _Why did you ask Alex to put sun block on you" Blurted out Theresa. As soon as she said that she covered her mouth with her hand._

" _Well, I have some sun block here with me do you want to put some on me. I mean I am a red head and we red heads do get burn by the sun. I need to keep my skin burn free." said Harper with a impish grin on her face. Theresa nodded her head and held out her hand. She didn't trust her mouth to speak._

" _Good, Alex did a bad job anyway" said Harper as she took off her top. Theresa jaw dropped she was looking at Harper's bountiful bosom._

" _Umm - umm Harper " said Theresa as stuttered._

" _Don't be shy, I know you want to touch me. I see how you look at me, how you have longing in your eye's. You want me so why not take me now" said Harper as she smirked._

" _How, How did you know" asked Theresa as she thought of what Harper said._

" _Are or are you not going to run sun block on me." demanded Harper as she glared at Theresa._

" _Harper are you sure about this." asked Theresa as she squeezes some lotion on to her hand. She was grinning , she wanted this._

" _Oh I'm sure, hurry I can feel the sun on me" said Harper as she pouted._

" _I'll help you" said Theresa as she started to rub the lotion into Harper's skin.. Harper was moaning as she touched Harper's breast ._

" _Mmm, Mrs. Russo your hands are so warm" moaned Harper as she closed her eye's in pleasure._

" _Call me Theresa Harper, call me Theresa" said Theresa as she whispered into Harper's ear._

" _Theresa , I like how that roll's right off my tongue." said Harper as she grinned._

" _I love how Harper sounds" said Theresa as she slowly traced Harper's nipple's with her finger tip._

" _Do you really want to hear how I sound." said Harper as she looked into Theresa dark brown eye's._

" _Yes, yes I do " said Theresa as she captures Harper's lip with her own. Harper kissed her back. Theresa slowly laid Harper on the sandy ground. _

" _I want you Harper, I've always wanted you. I watch you grow into a breath taking women." said Theresa as she looked at Harper. Theresa took Harper's bottom off. _

" _Wow, your more breath take then I thought" said Theresa as she looked at the completely naked Harper._

" _But how do I feel" asked Harper as she ran her hands down her body._

" _I'm going to find out" said Theresa as she made a trail of kisses down Harper's body. She took her time , savoring the time she had with Harper. She tasted sunblock , but she didn't care she knew what she really want to taste._

" _Oh, my" moaned Harper as she arched her back. Theresa grin and slowly stuck out her tongue , she slowly licked Harper clitoris._

" _Ghhaaaaaaa" gasped Harper as her body shook._

" _It just started Harper. I promise it'll get more better" said Theresa as she returned licking Harper's womanhood._

" _Mmm, Theresa" said Harper she looked at Theresa. Theresa looked into Harper's emerald eye's and smiled._

" _Your going to love this" said Teresa as she stock her finger's inside Harper. Harper gasped , but smiled at Theresa as she pumped her finger's in and out of Harper. Harper was moaning loader and loader, Theresa was happy that they where away from people. Harper came and she was panting. Her chest was rising up and down . That's all Theresa was watching she didn't notice Harper moving. Harper flipped her over so she was on to[p._

" _My turn now" said Harper as she smirked. Theresa was shocked, Harper took of her bathing suite in one sweeping motion._

" _My , my Theresa Mr. Russo is such a lucky guy .What a pity that I'm going to have you for myself for a short time." said Harper as she licked her finger's slowly. Harper smirked and stuck her whole hand inside Theresa.._

" _AHHHHH" yelled Theresa as she she felt Harper's fist in her. Harper had a smirked on her face and a glint in her eye's._

" _This is going to be fun." said Harper as she started to fist Theresa. Her body was moving with Harper's fist, she never felt anything like this before. In the short time she was so close to cumming._

" _Oh, god Harpperrrrrr" moaned Theresa as she tried to grab on to something, but there was only sand the was falling threw her hand's. Harper kept on smirking and ramming her fist harder and harder. _

" Harper" said Theresa as she woke up in a sweat. She looked around she was in the living room. She must of fallen asleep while watching Tv.

" It was just a dream," said Theresa as she wiped her forehead to get rid of the sweat.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next Kelbo, Dean, Juliet , Megan , Gigi . But you have to pick so I can write, if you want another story of Max, Justin, Jerry, Stevie , Mason , or Alex just tell me too.

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8 Kelbo or Gigi

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Kelbo**

" _Jerry Jerry where are you" called out Kelbo as he walked around his older brother's house._

" _Hi, Kelbo what are you doing here" asked Harper as she smiled at him. Kelbo blushed and looked at Harper. Harper was dressed in her cheer leading uniform. _

" _Oh hi there little red do you know where my brother is." asked Kelbo as he looked around._

" _Sorry Kelbo, Mr. Russo left with the rest of the family there going to a sandwich meeting or something." said Harper as she smiled at Kelbo. Kelbo looked around the light's where off ._

" _Why is it so dark in here." asked Kelbo as he looked at Harper. Harper smirked._

" _Well, since I'm alone I figure I should relax, but since your here want to help me relax." asked Harper as she looked at Kelbo. Kelbo nodded his head and wiped his mouth. He was starting to drool._

" _Great follow me, we have to go to my room for this." said Harper as she grabbed his hand._

" _You know Kelbo you have very large hand's. That's great for what your going to help me with" said Harper as she smirked leading Kelbo down the stair's to her room._

" _So what am I going to do." asked Kelbo as he looked around. Harper's room was dark too but it had candle's all around the room._

" _Your going to rub my body with this baby oil." said Harper as she handed . Kelbo stood there shock at what she said._

" _Y-y-y-y-y you want m-m-me to do What" stutter Kelbo as he blushed. Harper stood in front on his completely naked._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Gigi**

_Gigi was the last one in gym. She was on the track team and she always came in early and left late. She was the best because she put in the time to be the best. Gigi walked to the girl's locker room. She thought she was alone but she hear one of the shower's running._

" _Man, and I wanted to shower alone. Oh well" said Gigi as she took off her clothes. Gigi walked to the shower's and saw Harper washing her hair. Gigi smiled she always had a thing for Harper and now she got a chance to see her naked._

" _Finkle, where's your owner Russo" asked Gigi as she walked to the shower next to Harper._

" _Shes not here, shes at home with her boyfriend." said Harper as she rinsed her hair. Gigi looked at Harper's body. It was perfect to her. Pale skin, fiery red hair, perfect bountiful breast and a ass you just want to skin your teeth into._

"_Lucky me" said Gigi as she turned on the water. She let the water hit her full force soaking her body._

" _Your right lucky you" said Harper into Gigi's ear. Gigi jumped and turned around._

" _Let's have some fun huh Gigi." said Harper as she started to wash Gigi's back._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**You have to pick who I finish first Kelbo or Gigi and I'm doing the to be mean and it's fun. I want to see who get's picked Kelbo or Gigi.**

So who's next Dean, Juliet , Megan . But you have to pick so I can write, if you want another story of Max, Justin, Jerry, Stevie , Mason or Alex just tell me too.

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9 Kelbo

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Kelbo part two**

" _Your going to rub my body with this baby oil." said Harper as she handed . Kelbo stood there shock at what she said._

" _Y-y-y-y-y you want m-m-me to do What" stutter Kelbo as he blushed. Harper stood in front on his completely naked._

" _I want you to rub my body with this baby oil." said Harper as she took Kelbo's big hand's and lead him to her bed. Harper laid down on her belly ._

" _Now rub me Kelbo" said Harper as she smiled at Kelbo. Kelbo put some of the oil in his hand's and started to rub Harper's back. As he worked his way up to her shoulder's and messaged her neck. Her moaning was making him grow hard . _

" _What do we have here Kelbo rubbing me down made you grow stiff. Do you need a little help with that." said Harper as she smirked at Kelbo. He nodded his head not trusting his voice. Harper crawled closer to Kelbo and gave him a sexy look. Kelbo could feel his viking pant's hit the ground. Harper started to go up and down on his man hood with her hand's._

" _Mmm" moaned Kelbo as he closed his eye's. He always lover coming over to his brother's just to see what kind of outfit Harper was wearing. _

" _Aww, poo it look's like I made it grow harder, maybe I should kiss it to make it better" said Harper as she kissed the tip of his manhood . Kelbo swallowed and watch Harper give him head._

" _Mmm, fuck this is so amazing." said Kelbo as he closed his eye's. Harper kept on bobbing her head faster and faster, while rubbing his ball's. He could feel he was so close to letting it all go._

" GHHHAAAA" yelled Kelbo as he woke up. He looked around he was underwater and a mer-man. He was dreaming again it was always a dream. Dreaming of her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Here's the end of Kelbo I want 3 more votes for Gigi**

So who's next **Dean, Juliet , Megan **. But you have to pick so I can write, if you want another story of ** Max, Justin, Jerry, Stevie , Mason, Theresa or Alex ** just tell me too. As always no Zeke.

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	10. Chapter 10  GIGI !

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**GIGI part two**

" _Let's have some fun huh Gigi." said Harper as she started to wash Gigi's back. Gigi turned around and looked at Harper. Harper 's face a inch away from her's, she could feel Harper's hot breath on her face._

" _Harper" said Gigi as she looked into Harper's light brown eye's. Harper smiled and kissed Gigi on the lip's. Gigi never felt like this before, it was like her lip's where on fire._

" _Harper" said Gigi again as she looked shocked.. _

" _Me Harper you Gigi hehehe now we did the Tarzan and Jane thing let's have some fun." said Harper as she warped her arm's around Gigi's waist ._

" _Harper, umm what kind of fun are we talking about" said Gigi as she smiled.. Harper kissed her again._

" _I need help getting clean will you wash my back if I wash yours" said Harper as she smirked. Gigi nodded her head and grabbed her soap bar. She lathered the soap in her hand's and started to rub Harper's back. Harper started to wash Gigi's hair. Both girl's washed each others body's._

" _This is nice, I always wanted to spend time with you. How did you know I liked you Harper" said Gigi as she smiled looking at Harper._

" _Now Gigi is that what you really want to ask me or do you want to ask me if I want to have sex with you." said Harper as she kissed Gigi by her ear._

" _Sex, let's have sex n-n-now" said Gigi as she blushed._

" _Good pick" said Harper as she picked. Gigi kissed Harper and held her tight. The feeling of running hot water, Harper's naked body pressed against her's and Harper's fiery lips was driving Gigi insane._

" _God Harper I want you so bad." moaned Gigi as she begged Harper. Harper slowly ran her finger's down Gigi's body . Up and down, in circle's , tracing patter's of Star's, heart's and flower's._

" _Hehehe, since I'm a good girl I'll be nice and give you what you want." said Harper as she gave Gigi a sweet smile._

" _Please Harper please I want you I need you" said Gigi as she begged Harper. Harper slowly slid her finger's inside Gigi's hot pussy._

" _GOD, MMMM HARPER" moaned Gigi as she felt Harper enter her. Harper kept slowly but hard pace. She went in and out of Gigi so slow but with a hard thrust._

" _Please__ , faster Harper faster please." begged Gigi._

" _As you wish Gigi, since I'm a good girl I'll give you what you want." said Harper in a very sweet voice. Harper lowered her head and started to suck and lick her clit while pumping her hand in to her pussy._

" OH FUCK HARPER" yelled Gigi as she woke up. Her body was soak with sweat her hair was sticking to her and her bed sheet's where on the floor.

" Fuck I want the nicest girl at School. But that dream was the cleanest one so far." said Gigi as she wiped her forehead.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next **Dean, Juliet , Megan **. But you have to pick so I can write . **As always no Zeke. **

I need 6 vote's for Juliet but if I don't get the votes I'll either do Dean or Megan .

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	11. Chapter 11 Juliet

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**JULIET**

_Harper walked into The Late Nite Bite. Juliet looked up and smiled. She took a deep breath and inhaled Harper's sweet yet spicy scent. _

" _Hi , Harper how are you" said Juliet as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled at her and walked over her._

" _I'm fine I was looking for you anyway." said Harper as she smiled looking at Juliet._

" _Y-y-y-you where umm, why" said Juliet as she blushed. She had really liked Harper. Her scent had intoxicated her. All she could think of was her . Her smile, her bright green eye's, her soft skin, her long red hair and her full pink lip's._

" _I thought we should spend some girl time together I thought it would be fun." said Harper as she gave Juliet a dazzling smile. _

" _I would love that" said Juliet as she open the door so they could walk out of her family's restaurant. Harper walked out and looked at the sky._

" _The sky look's so nice with all it's star's and a giant full moon. It's beautiful " said Harper as she looked at the night sky. _

" _Yes you are" whispered Juliet as she looked at Harper._

" _So what do you want to do. We could see a movie or we could take a walk in the park." said Harper as she smiled._

" _Or we could go in my room, I know it's nice outside but I did just get Mean Girl's 2 we could watch that." said Juliet blush. Thinking of Harper on her bed / coffin in her room alone was driving her crazy._

" _Sure I love that movie." said Harper as she smiled. Both girl's went back inside and went into the blond vampires room._

" _Wow, your room is so cute. I love it, I wish I could do this to the Basement." said Harper as she looked at the room._

" _Thanks I like the princess look." said Juliet as she blushed. Harper was on her bed/ Coffin._

" _We could open up the Coffin so we both can be comfy and sit on it. Here let me do it and you can get the movie ready." said Juliet as she went to get the coffin ready._

"_Okay, so why Mean Girl's 2" said Harper as she looked at the blond._

" _I think the Abby girl is cute. She a outcast but a cute one." said Juliet as she blushed. She thought Abby looked just like Harper._

" _I didn't get to watch it, Alex wanted to go get ice cream so we missed it" said Harper as she frowned._

" _Oh, so... you spend a lot of time with Alex" said Juliet as frowned she didn't like how Harper spent all her time with Alex._

" _Yup, we spend lot's of time together." said Harper as she moved closer to Juliet. _

" _Oh, That's nice ….. best friend's right and nothing else." said Juliet as she looked in to Harper's green eye's._

" _Right best friend's and nothing else" said Harper as she was noise to noise with the blond vampire._

" _Wow, you smell so good" said Juliet as she looked at Harper's neck. Harper smiled and leaned closer to Juliet. _

" _Want to taste me , Do you want to taste my blood" asked Harper as she smirked at Juliet._

" _Yes, I do" said Juliet as she felt her fang's extend. _

" _Then do it, take a bite." said Harper as she titled her head to the right so her neck was exposed._

" _I -I-I-I want to , but I can't" said Juliet as she wiped her mouth from the drool that came out of her mouth._

" _You want to then do it " said Harper as she took off her shirt. She was only wearing a black lace bra. _

" _Oh god Harper your so hot, I want you , I crave you" said Juliet as she let her eye's roam Harper's exposed top. Harper took a small knife and made a small cut on her right breast. Ruby drop's of blood dripped out. _

" _God, you smell so fucking good Harper, I just want to taste you" said Juliet as she licked her __lip's. Harper smirked she took of her bra and the rest of her clothes. She was completely naked and blood was dripping down her body. Juliet couldn't control her self any more. She lunged her body towards Harper's and licked her cut. Her blood tasted like warm chocolate and cinnamon . Sweet yet with a hint of spice._

"_Mmm, that felt great drink from me." said Harper as she ran her hand's threw Juliet golden lock's._

" _Feed off me and make love to me " said Harper in a husky sexy voice. Juliet nodded and took off her clothes. There stood both of them naked and looking at each other with hunger in there eye's._

" _Your going to have to tell me to stop some time I could kill you if I feed off you to long" said Juliet and she let her hand's roam Harper's body. Having the feeling of warm soft living skin in her dead hand's felt great. _

" _Bite me , please I want to feel your fang's in me" said Harper as she pouted at Juliet. Juliet lead Harper to the coffin and slowly kissed every part of her body._

" _You will feel my fang's in you and you will be taken to a place that you never been before. I been around over 2000 year's I know a thing or two about pleasure" sad Whispered Juliet as she spoke into Harper's neck. She was at the pulse point she could feel and hear the blood running threw Harper's body._

" _Then take me there and I'll teach you some new moves that I bet you don't know._

" _Hmm, sound's great" said Juliet as she bit into Harper's neck. She did a soft bite hard enough to draw some blood just for a taste._

" _Ahh, Mmm god Juliet that … felt so good …...mmm bite me Harder please" moaned Harper as she lightly pushed Juliet head deeper into her neck. Juliet did what she was told if Harper wanted it harder she'll get it harder._

" _AHHH, FUCK YES" yelled Harper as Juliet bit into her harder. _

" _God, you taste so yummy good" said Juliet as she licked her lip's._

" _I loved it, but is that all that you got." asked Harper as she smirked ._

" _Oh honey I just I got started I'm promised you a new world didn't I" said Juliet as she nibbled Harper's left nipple and pinched the right one with her hand. Juliet suck , bit and clawed every part of Harper's body. She made her scream her name in pain and in pleasure. Both Girl's lay there panting on top of the coffin._

" _Wow, that was so wow" said Harper as she grinned Juliet smiled and cuddled closer to Harper._

" _Yeah it was" said Juliet as she closed her eye's._

" _My turn now to make you scream and show you a new move" said Harper as she licked her lip's. Harper gently kissed Juliet on her neck down to her womanhood. She softly blow on her clit and traced the length of it with her finger's. Soft barely touching it yet Juliet could feel it. Harper was taking her time and it was killing her. _

" _Please Harper stop touring me" whimpered Juliet as she yearn for Harper to drive her to a climax. Harper licked her lip's and slowly started to licked her clit. Up and down and up and down slow soft stroke's with her tongue. She slide in one finger into her pussy. She kept on torching Juliet slow soft thrust's. She could feel her self getting ready to cum but with Harper's maddening slow way's she thought she'll never get to cum. _

" _OH GOD HARPER PLAES I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" screamed Juliet as she begged Harper for release. Harper started to go faster and faster . Juliet never felt like this before she thought she was on fire with the way Harper was making her feel._

" OH HARPER YES" screamed Juliet as she open her eye's and hit her head on the door of her coffin. She open her coffin and looked around the dark room. It was just a dream no Harper here.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**Well you asked for this one I hope it's what you wanted!**

So who's next **Dean , Megan , MAXINE ! Hmm should I do that one to**. But you have to pick so I can write . **As always no Zeke. **

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	12. Chapter 12 Rosie

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

**ROSIE **

_She was a angel but she never had seen such a breath taking sight in her life.__ The beauty before her Her hair was like a flowing river of fire, her skin as white as the moon, her eye's as green as new grass and her voice sounded like a hundred Harp's playing her favorite song. It made sense her name was __**Harper**__. She was sitting in the Russo's restaurant watching her clean. She was the only customer there and she was happy about that. She hasn't been there since she broke up Justin. She's been watching Harper since then._

" _So Rosie what brings you here Justin's away at collage and Alex is on a date with Mason." asked Harper as she smiled at the angel. Rosie blushed see could see Harper's breast. She was dressed in a black tank top and blue jean's short short. Rosie was blushing because you can see Harper's bra as well. They where a light pink._

" _Maybe I wanted a sandwich and there's this really cute girl who's going to make it for me. What do you say Harper make me something good" said Rosie as she winked at Harper. _

" _Why don't you follow me upstairs and I'll make you something really good. I promise you never tasted something like this before." said Harper as she smiled at Rosie. _

" _How about the store" said Rosie as she looked around. It was dead but Harper was the only one in the store besides her._

" _Then I'll just close the store for a bit. We could have some girl time" said Harper as she walked to the door and locked it. She put the close sign on and grinned at Rosie. Harper and Rosie walked up the stair's. Harper first so Rosie had a great view of Harper's bum. She loved looking at Harper's ass. She thought it was great. She wanted to take a bite of it. _

" _So Harper what are you planing on making me." asked Rosie as she smiled at Harper. They entered the Russo home and where currently in the living room. _

" _It's a surprise hehehe now be a good girl and sit down I'll get our snack out" said Harper as she had a huge smile on her face. Rosie sat down and watch Harper skip to the kitchen. When she return she had one small bowl full of a golden pudding like substance._

" _What is it" asked Rosie as she looked at the bowl._

" _My favorite thing to make for myself. It's butterscotch pudding." said Harper as she licked her lip's._

" _Oh but there's only one small bowl are we... umm going to share it" said Rosie as she blushed thinking of sharing this desert with Harper._

" _Nope I'm going to just eat it and your going to watch." said Harper as she dipped her finger into the bowl. She put it in her mouth and smirked._

" _Mmm,mm this taste great, do you want to taste." said Harper with a smirk on her face. Rosie nodded her head she was confused now. Harper straddled her waist and kissed her full on her lip's. She tasted the yummy sweet Butterscotch and felt Harper's tongue in her mouth. Rosie kissed Harper back thinking this is the best thing on earth or heaven._

" _So what do you think of My Butterscotch Pudding I made it my self." asked Harper as she smirked._

" _It's wonderful" whispered Rosie as she looked at Harper's lip's. She wanted to kiss them again._

" _I know that's why I'm going to eat it and your going to watch ." said Harper as she smirked. Harper took off Rosie's clothes. Rosie blushed and tried to cover her body up._

" _Don't , don't cover your body up. I want to see you" said Harper as she took Rosie's hand in to her hand's._

" _Harper" said Rosie as she looked at Harper looking at her. Harper grinned and took the bowl of Butterscotch pudding and poured in on Rosie body._

" _What the hell Harper." said Rosie as she looked over her body covered with the Butterscotch pudding._

" _I told you I was going to eat the pudding and your going to watch." said Harper as she started lick the pudding off Rosie's body. Rosie laid there stiff as a board watching Harper lick every inch of her body. She could feel Harper's tongue on her skin. She was holding back on moaning , she wanted to yell and scream Harper's name._

" _God Harper" moaned Rosie as she felt's Harper sucking and licked her. Harper licked up all the pudding and looked at Rosie wet sticky body._

" _I have to say that was great but I bet you taste better" said Harper as she open Rosie leg's and started to eat her out. She licked and sucked on her clit. Her tongue was in her hole and was moving in and out of her. Rosie was in pure bliss. She never felt this good before. Harper sucked on her clit and pumped three finger's inside her. She pumped her hard with her finger's and licked her slowly._

" _OH GOD HARPER" yelled Rosie as she watched the red head lick her pussy._

" OH, OH MY HARPER" yelled Rosie as she woke up sleeping on a cloud. She looked down she was watching Harper sleep. Harper as a peaceful smile on her face and was snoring loudly but she thought looked amazing.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next **Dean , Megan , MAXINE ! Hmm should I do that one to**. But you have to pick so I can write . **As always no Zeke. **

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


	13. Chapter 13 ALEX

I dream of Harper.

Little one shots of the Wizard's character's dreaming of Harper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

_**Alex**_

" _It's so fucking hot today, damn and the Ac is broken" said Alex as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her father,Mother and two brother's went to the mall to get a new AC but still it was hell waiting for them to get back home with it. She wish the heat didn't affect a wizard's magic or she would Ice the place down. Alex looked around and deiced to see her best friend who happen to live in her basement. Alex smiled thinking of Harper in short short's and a small tank top on. Harper was perfect in her eye's beautiful hot smoking body that made this heat feel like nothing. As Alex walked down the stair's into the basement she notice that it was a lot cooler down here then up stair's. _

" _Harper, where you at I'm bored and it's so freaking hot upstairs." said Alex as she flung herself onto The red head's bed. Harper walked out in a black bra and black thong's. Alex froze she could feel herself getting hot by the minuet . Harper's body was hotter then she could ever imagine, if she stood by a ice berg she would of melted it. _

" _I think just wearing this will cool you down. So strip and let's she how cool you'll get. It's okay I'll be fine with you in your undies on my bed Alex." said Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex swallowed the drool in her mouth and took off her clothes. She was just in a pair of boy short's by Joe Boxer's and a simple purple bra._

" _Now how does that feel, a hell of a lot better I bet" said Harper as she moved closer to Alex. _

" _I don't know It's still feel's hot in here" said Alex as she looked over Harper's body like a starved man looking at a full plate of food._

" _Hmm, well maybe you need to relax. I'll help you relax." said Harper as she said the last part into Alex's ear. Alex could smell the sweet smell of Harper's perfume. Harper took off Alex's Bra and threw it over her shoulder._

" _How does that feel any better or are you still hot." asked Harper in a husky voice. _

" _So so hot, so hot" said Alex as she looked into Harper's brown eye's, she could see the lust in her eye's, the hunger something she never seen before in the redhead._

" _Then let me help you" said Harper as she dropped to her knee's. Harper slowly ran her hand's down Alex's body till she got to her boxer's. Alex shiver as Harper touched her. Harper slowly took off Alex's boxer's and smiled at Alex standing in front of her in all her naked glory._

" _Your truly a goddess Alex, but would you like to help me cool down." asked Harper as she slowly stood up and looked at Alex. Alex licked her lip's and moved closer to Harper. As she took off Harper's undergarment's she notice how soft Harper's skin was , how smooth and cool to the touch._

" _Are you okay Alex you look like your still hot, your face is all red." said Harper as she smirked. Alex looked around trying to think of something to say to Harper but all she could think of was throwing the red head on the bed and making sweet magical monkey love._

" _Umm, umm" said Alex as she looked back at Harper. Harper pushed her on the bed. Alex watched Harper craw on her and slowly grind her body to her's._

" _You know what they do when you have a fever they make you hotter, so that's what I'm going to do Alex. I'm going to make you hotter then you ever been before." whisper Harper into Alex's neck._

" _Harper" moaned Alex as she felt Harper's finger's trace line's up and down her pussy. Harper slowly put one finger into Alex's moist pussy. _

" _Ghha, mmm god Harper" said Alex as she moved her hip's with Harper's hand's. Harper grinned and moved faster and added a second finger into Alex. _

" _Are you getting hotter Alex am I making you HOT" said Harper as she licked Alex's neck._

" _Mmm, yes I'm so hot." said Alex as she closed her eye's as she felt her body spasm from Harper's thrusting finger's. Harper speed up her pace and thrust harder. Sending Alex to a bliss nirvana._

" GOD HARPER, " yelled Alex as she woke up in the middle of the classroom. Everyone looked at her as she yelled. Alex blushed and tried to hide her face.

" Yes Alex is there anything I can do for you," asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Umm, nha I'm good sorry." said Alex as she wiped her forehead.

" Your Hot, Alex" said Harper as she leaned forward and wiped Alex's face with a cool cloth.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So who's next **Dean , Megan ! Tutor Hmm should I do that one to**. But you have to pick so I can write . **As always no Zeke. Maxine will be to hard sorry **

**JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW !**


End file.
